Patience Halliwell
by alice879
Summary: what if bella was phoebe's twin sister? how would she change the outcome of charmed. and what happens when Cole fall for her


Ok I am going to start a new crossover between twilight and charmed I thought that I would make a good one that everyone will like so if any of you have seen it I hope that everyone will like so if any of you have seen it I hope you like it. Oh and don't worry twilight will come in to the story eventually and oh and I am kinda bring the charmed in to the twilight and present time frame. This chapter starts the beginning of the third episode of the first season with the background information. Ok I am going to need your help because I don't know if this is a good story to continue writing or not. I am going to put as much info in this chapter as possible so please review. So here it is Patience Halliwell

_**Your presence is a gift to the world,**_

_**You're unique and one of a kind,**_

_**Your life can be what you want it to be,**_

_**Just take it one day at a time.**_

**Chapter 1**

Hi my name is Patience Marie Halliwell. Although you may know me as Isabella Swan. I am the twin sister of Phoebe. I was always the one that would calm her down when she got upset and she would always make me laugh when I was not feeling like myself. When we found out that we were witches, powerful witches at that. I was also the skeptical one like Prue and Piper were. But I knew that Phoebe always was the one to believe what she wanted and did what she thought was right at the time. When we were still in high school grams sent me off to a cousin in Forks, Washington. And I met the Cullen's and fall in love with one of them and still to this day I do not speak of them, well the only on that I do is of course Phoebe. When Phoebe found out what Edward did to me I had to make her promise me that she would not go looking for them to kick their butts for what they did to me. After we graduated and grams died, Phoebe decide to go to New York to see if she could make a better life for herself. I really wish she and prue would just behave like piper and I do. When Phoebe left, I stayed home and helped piper with the house and the funeral for grams.

When we found out we were witches, and what powers we have. I have little bit of everyone powers in my family all the way back to our ancestor. We have yet to figure out why I do. All that we know is that I am the chosen one of a prophecy from one of our many enemy's. Although my sisters are the real power of three I can never be a part of it and I don't know why not. But I can step in if one of them is hurt or dying.

Last night we went to a party across the street and prue met up with Andy. I don't know why she is avoiding him. Of course phoebe called Andy to have him meets us at the party, just to get in prue's nerves. I don't know why she does it but it is really funny. Prue left after be interrupted by one of the host of the party because of one of his parking tickets. Since the party was across the street prue did not have very far to walk. When she got home the door was open and there was a big dog barking at her like she was "some strange in her own home" seriously that is what she said.

"How big was the dog anyway, prue?" I asked her

"Huge, did you see the scratches on the attic door?" Prue says coming into the kitchen, while, piper and phoebe and I are sitting round eating a snack. Ok piper was cooking dinner.

"What was it doing in the house?" piper says worried about what might have happened

"I don't know. Someone obviously left the door open again" prue says looking pointedly at phoebe

"Why do you always assume it was me? Why not Piper or Patience?"

Both Piper and I say at the same time "Not it!"

Phoebe rolls her eyes at us but continues on, "Not a big deal. We checked the house and nothing was missing except my pat Boone Christmas Cd."

"Good riddance! I was getting tired of listening to it for the past week." I say well it is true she has been playing it for the past week keeping it on repeat until all times of the night.

"You know this is really creepy, if there was a dog in the house, then it had to have had an owner. No dog I know can open that front door. Let alone reach the top shelf." Piper says as she is stirring dinner.

"Maybe we should get a security system" I suggest to keep us safe but of course prue will say no but I have to try.

"No Patience, they are way too expensive. Besides, after what happened, Andy will be checking on us every 5 minutes." Prue says sounding like she does not what Andy involved in our mess.

"ohh you told him!?" piper says

"Convenient. So what should we do?" I say

Well we either could rely on our vicious guard cat to protect us, or we could remember to lock the doors" again looking at phoebe. After she says that she walks into the laundry room.

Phoebe gets up and says "that is a really good idea, prue" and she closes the door and locks it leaving prue outside yell at phoebe to open the door.

The next day phoebe and I are looking at job that are hiring because phoebe wants to get a job to help out around the house. Around ten o'clock we got a phone call from prue to meet her at a restaurant near her work.

"Dad is back and he wants to have dinner with us tomorrow night." That is the first thing she said to us when we got to our seats at the restaurant

"But he left us twenty years ago, why now?" I say

**Ok here is where I am going to leave off I know but I want this to be great and I have yet to figure out a way to do that please review and tell me what you think I should do.? **


End file.
